X Thank you for liking me
by Feralious
Summary: Highschool fic. A new boy enters the class and decides to take place next to Sakura. He appears to be very kind and charming. But Sasuke keeps warning her... is he right or is it just jealousy? And what will happen then? Mainly GaaSaku.


_A fic I normally wouldn't write. You can read why when it's over. For now, enjoy! At least I hope you do so..._

* * *

**Thank you for liking me**

Maths was boring. As always. The only fun was Sasuke sitting in the front row. Every girl in class was staring at him. No surprise. He was perfect. His dark eyes, his raven black hair, his muscles, his smirk… everything.

But one day it all changed. A new boy entered the classroom while Sakura was studying. Suddenly every noise faded. Surprised by the complete silence she looked up. There stood a red haired boy, his bag nonchalantly slung across his shoulder, his hands in his pockets, headphones around his neck and chewing bubblegum. His eyes were sea blue, a red tattoo covered his forehead, his left ear pierced with silver earrings and when he moved his hand to wipe some bangs out of his face she saw a black tribal tattoo surrounding his wrist. He was wearing a black, sleeveless shirt, black ragged jeans and skate shoes, tied by dark red shoe-laces. Chains on his pants sounded as he walked to the middle of the class. Now _that_ was something perfect.

Every girl kept staring at him, while the boys started getting jealous. "What's with the tattoos?" she heard behind her. "I don't know, I don't like him." "Don't tell me that guy's got a clean record."

Someone poked her arm. "Don't you think he's hot?" Ino squealed.

Sakura looked back, agitated. "So what? Sasuke's hot too, and so are other boys. I guess he'll turn out to be as much a jerk as Sasuke is."

"How can you say that!" she yelled at the girl beside her. They weren't really friends, but they didn't hate each other either. But sometimes – times like these – they could get really serious, wanting to hit the living guts out of each other.

Ino stood up and walked up to the new boy. "Hey! My name's Ino. You new in our class? Do you want me to show you around?" She smiled – arrogantly, Sakura thought. There was no way he would fall for something like that, would he?

"No," he replied simply. "I'll be fine by myself, thanks."

The whole class was stunned. He actually was being nice and courteous? To a girl like Ino? A boy like him?

"I'm Naruto!" The blonde loudly introduced himself. Along with him the other guys also started telling their names. "Kiba." "Arf!" "Hmph. Neji." "Shikamaru… troublesome."

"And you?" His piercing eyes stopped at a raven haired boy.

"It would be more polite if you introduced yourself first before asking one's name." _(A/N: do we all remember that part?)_

"Fine. I'm Gaara. Would you care to tell me yours?"

"He's Sasuke-kun," Ino said with her sweetest voice. It looked like she enjoyed just saying it. Pronouncing the name of the hottest guy in school in front of one who could certainly compete with him about that… oh, how simple things could turn on a pig like her, Sakura thought.

"I can speak for myself," Sasuke snarled.

Gaara rose an eyebrow. "Then why didn't you do so."

"Shut up, that ain't your business." He spoke with a low, threatening voice. Some voice he usually reserved for guys like Naruto or hyperactive fan girls like – well, Ino was a good example. Seemed like he already hated the guy in front of the class.

"Well, actually it was, since it was me asking your name." Gaara didn't seem to care much though. "Oh well. Do you mind if I ignore guys like you or would you feel really insulted if there was someone who doesn't adore you?"

A clean hit in the face. Sasuke gasped as he stood there, staring at the redhead. "You…"

Gaara looked around. "Oh, I thought I heard someone talking. Let's see, where shall I sit… I think I'll take the place next to that pretty girl over there."

Sakura had intensely been staring to the fight between the boys and thus didn't notice he was meaning her. She abruptly woke up from her thoughts when she heard the empty chair next to her being moved.

"Hello beauty," a masculine voice said.

She saw every girl – and every boy too – turn around to watch her. "Eh… hello. Sorry, what was your name again?"

He seemed discouraged. "You already forgot? Man, and here I thought you guys liked me… except for that one over there, although I don't like him either." He looked at her with puppy dog eyes. "You really don't remember?"

She shook her head. "I'm really sorry." Ino was right this time, he _was_ handsome.

"It starts with a G. Same character as 'gorgeous' starts with. I like your eyes."

Normally she would hate fawning guys, but there was something about him which was just… he was different from the others, that was for sure. She felt relaxed being around him. He didn't make her feel nervous at all.

"Oh, I know! It was Gaara, right?" she smiled. She inspected his face. He was cute.

He nodded. "And yours, princess?"

"Sakura."

He messed with her hair. "Fits you quite well, I should say."

She blushed. She wasn't really used to boys being that friendly to her. Especially when she just knew them for, what was it, two minutes?

After class ended he smoothly stood up, packed his bag and took Sakura's too.

"Hey, what're you doing with my stuff," she replied perplexed.

"Carrying it to your locker, what else?" he chuckled. "Want to show me around?"

Both Ino and Sasuke were grinding their teeth. They would make the school hierarchy clear to him. They weren't to be messed with…

* * *

Their next lesson was PE. The sun was shining bright so they would spend the hour outside on the field.

"Alright, youthful students! Today we're going to play soccer!" Gai shouted. "Our team captains will be… hm… Kiba and Naruto. Pick your players and make sure they're sparkling with the power of youth!"

"What's with the weird guy?" Gaara asked the pink haired girl next to him.

"Well, he's the one and only Gai-sensei… you'll get used to it," she replied. She blushed again as he kept looking at her. Even in PE clothing he looked absolutely charming.

Sasuke was – of course – the first one to be called. Smirking presumptuously he walked forward to Naruto. Even though she thought he was very good-looking, she couldn't stand his arrogant behaviour. And with him being the best in sports his attitude had little chance of changing soon.

"I'll take Gaara," Kiba said. "You look like you'd be a good sportsman. You know how to play soccer?"

He laughed. "Of course I do. Leave it all to me, captain. We'll crush the other team."

Sasuke glared at him. "Say that again after you've lost, loser."

He tilted his head. "Sorry, that won't happen."

Sakura was glad to be on the same team with Gaara. She felt Sasuke would kill every single one of his team mates when they would lose.

It soon became clear the teams were equivalently divided, but nobody would've ever thought there was someone who was of the same level as the Uchiha. However, the redhead definitely was. He easily sped up, evaded countless of opponents and scored goal after goal. She was right, Sasuke was _definitely _going to kill someone.

"Match is… over!" Gai shouted enthusiastically. "Kiba's team has won! Well done, youthful players!"

Gaara took off his shirt. "Glad it is, it's too warm to play an intensive game of soccer," he sighed. He turned around and started walking back to the changing rooms, but noticed all the girls were staying behind. He turned again and asked: "What?"

Everyone, including Sakura, stared at his ideal body. His abdomen, his chest… every muscle seemed to be perfect in place. Even Sasuke couldn't measure with this young god on earth.

Gaara shrugged. "Guess I'll be heading back then. Does anyone want to accompany me?"

Before Sakura had the chance to react every girl on the field squealed and ran to him. Helplessly he winked at her and went back to the changing rooms, surrounded by his newfound fangirls.

"Sakura, I advise you to not let yourself in with guys like him," she heard behind her.

She turned around and stared at Sasuke in disbelief. "Excuse me? I'll decide that for myself. I won't let someone like you tell me what to do."

"Sakura, I'm serious. Look at him. I bet you he's a criminal, a gangster, a player –"

She put her hands on her hips. "Don't tell me you're jealous, Sasuke. How do you know all that? Do you know him? No, you don't. He's a very kind boy that knows how to treat women. _Someone _could learn from him."

"Fine." He glared at her. "You'll find out yourself then." He turned and made his way to the changing rooms.

Sakura grinned. It was so obvious he was pissed because of his new rival. The fangirls now adored someone else and he couldn't take it. Little arrogant jealous bastard. He would get what he deserved.

* * *

Several days had gone by. Sakura became very close to Gaara and they were always together. They had become the best of friends, always hanging out and laughing and making fun.

"Hey princess," he nodded at her and took another drag of his cigarette.

She walked towards him, school had ended a few minutes ago. "Why weren't you at history?" she stated strictly.

"Why?" A circle of smoke slowly ascended.

"Because I missed you." She hugged him, he smiled at her.

"Sorry beauty, I don't like the teacher. That's why I skipped."

"Couldn't you have come for me?" she asked innocently.

"We're together now, aren't we?" he smirked. Then he took his cigarette and handed it to her. "Here, you wanna try?"

Normally she would've refused, but… Ah well, one puff couldn't be that damaging, right?

She nodded and took hold of it, she brought the cig to her mouth and inhaled. It was… well, sickening would probably describe it best. She coughed and gave it back to him. It burned in her throat.

He grinned. "Always happens the first time." He took another drag himself and send the smoke into the air. He kept staring at the blue vapour, then moved his eyes to the young girl in front of him. "Do you wanna go to the movies with me?"

Surprised she looked up, forgetting about the smoke still clinging to her throat. "I'd love to," she smiled. Once again she was dazed by his looks. Sometimes she caught herself daydreaming about him. Was it possible the new feelings she felt since she met him could be…

"Great. How about Friday?"

* * *

Of course he would've picked a horror movie. The whole time she had her eyes closed, his arm around her neck as she squeezed his hand. She didn't see the sneer on his face in the dark.

Outside the cinema he lighted another cigarette. He leaned to the wall and stretched out his hand. She grabbed it and he pulled her closer to him. "Did you like the movie?" he asked, grinning.

"Eh… I guess I got kinda scared. I don't like horror," she answered truthfully. Would he be mad at her?

He softly pinched her hand. "Even with me next to you?"

She smiled and looked up to his face. "Well, it was less creepy when you were holding my hand. Thank you-"

Before she could completely finish her sentence he dropped his cigarette and kissed her. She widened her eyes as she realised this, then closed them and enjoyed the kiss. His lips were soft and warm, his hands holding hers were strong and protective. The butterflies she had suppressed for a long time now awoke and swirled through her stomach.

After a few seconds he pulled away. He looked at her seriously, still holding her hands. "Sakura… forgive me if you don't feel the same, but… I love you..."

She smiled. "I think I love you too."

Then he pulled her in for another kiss. She didn't notice the smirk appearing on his face.

_Everything was going fine… exactly like he wanted it to go…_

* * *

They had been dating for a few weeks now. She felt like walking on air and a smile always appeared on her face when she saw him. He was the perfect boyfriend. She didn't think it could get any better than this.

The only thing that bothered her was Sasuke. His attitude miraculously changed and he had somehow become a friend of hers, but he kept warning her for the love of her life. Each time they were talking he would bring up the subject again.

"Why do you stay with him?" he asked, studying her face.

"Because I love him," she answered. She wanted to end this as soon as possible.

"Don't you see he's using you?" Sasuke continued. "You're such an innocent sweet little girl, he can get you to do everything he wants. You won't refuse because you have such a crush on him. Please turn back to the Sakura I used to know, you're completely blinded by love. I'm telling you, there's something wrong with this guy. You deserve better than a criminal like him-"

A smack on the cheek made him look at her in disbelief. "You really won't believe me?"

"No." Her fists were shaking. "And if you don't stop talking about him like that, I…"

Suddenly two arms were around her neck and pulled her head into a muscular chest. "Hey baby. What's the matter?" The redhead was kneeled down and looked over her shoulder to the raven boy in front of her. "Is he being mean to you?"

Before she could answer she heard a metal sound. Startled she looked to her right, where she saw the shining of a stiletto which became slowly unsheathed. "Gaara, no, don't do anything stupid!"

Sasuke's face became pale. "You bastard…"

"Hm?" The knife was now completely drawn. The redhead played with it between his fingers. "You get what I'm saying?" He pointed to the black haired boy with the sharp tip. He unconsciously backed off a little.

"Are you afraid, scaredy cat?" Gaara sneered. _(A/N: Oh gosh, I did it again.)_

"Just you wait…" Sasuke turned around and walked away, trying to calm his trembling limbs. He looked back and narrowed his eyes at seeing Gaara smirking evilly at him. "Just you wait."

* * *

The next day both of them weren't at school. Sakura wondered where they were, but didn't give it a second thought. Gaara probably just didn't felt like going to school and Sasuke… well… maybe he was ill? For some reason she suddenly felt very uncomfortable. She decided to visit him during the break.

As soon as the last period ended she walked outside, lighted a cigarette – another point Sasuke complained about since she met Gaara – and went on her way to Sasuke's place.

"Hello Itachi," she greeted the older brother as he opened the door.

"Hm." He kept standing in the doorway, observing the girl in front of him. She got kinda nervous.

"Ehm, excuse me, but… is Sasuke home?"

"No."

She froze. "No? What do you mean, no?"

"He isn't home. He left the house in the morning without saying a word, looking like he could kill someone. Well, that isn't very odd for him, but well. It felt pretty serious." His face didn't show any emotions while he was talking about his brother missing as if it was something which occurred regularly. It almost seemed like he didn't care what'd happen to him. "What?" He saw the fear in Sakura's eyes growing. "Sakura, what's wro-"

The girl turned around and ran away as quickly as she could, back to the park she and Sasuke talked yesterday. Something was wrong, completely wrong…

* * *

"Sakura? What're you doing here?"

She recognized that voice immediately. "Gaara! There you are! I need your help, something's wrong with Sa…su…" Her voice faded as he came closer. His hands and face were stained with some red liquid. His hand held a gleaming, metal object, also blemished with… could it be blood?

"Gaara… what's…"

"Oh, Sasuke and I've talked about a few things." He shrugged. Then he put the knife back to where it was generally invisibly positioned. "Too bad he wouldn't listen."

Her legs felt like jelly and she walked backwards until her back came in contact with a tree. He approached like a hunting animal and put his hands beside her head, using his body to prevent her from escaping. His eyes gazed into hers, yet seemed to look at something far away, as if looking right through her.

"You know…I came to Konoha because I sorta… feared for my life in Suna…" He whispered. "I think it'd be fair to say Sasuke was right when he called me a criminal… 'cause that's what I am. A thief, a murderer… and Sasuke could testify to that, for if he wasn't dead." A dark smirk appeared on his malicious face. "He should've died by now. Very few men survive such blood loss for a long time." He looked at his fingers. "But, he was wrong in saying I was only using you for my own profit. I really like you."

Sakura didn't dare to breath as his bloodstained fingers lifted her chin. He was a criminal, a murderer… he killed Sasuke… And now he was pretending like everything was the same as when they got into their relationship? He was just going to kiss her like nothing ever happened? What could she do? Would he kill her too if she tried to run? No, his body was too strong, she could never escape –

Just as his lips were about to touch hers the look in his eyes stiffened. His face deformed into an unbelieving grimace, an ominous look in his eyes which swore he would kill the one responsible – but for what? What happened?

Then he collapsed. Behind him stood Sasuke, blood covering his ripped shirt, his face as white as a sheet. He sank through his knees and dropped a soiled knife, similar to Gaara's. With his remaining power he looked at her and said: "I knew he wouldn't be satisfied with talking… so I brought this to defend myself. I failed... But I had to protect you from him, so that's why… that's why…"

He coughed, blood splattered on the ground. "Sakura, I…"

As he fell she caught him in her arms, tears streaming down her face. "No, Sasuke, you won't die, I'm here to save you. Everything is gonna be alright, Sasuke, everything will be fine…"

A smile appeared on his face as his mind drifted away bit by bit. Gaara would be arrested and Sakura was safe. She was freed of the monster who possessed her. That was the least thing he could do for her.

Her face was the last thing he saw before he slowly closed his eyes. His old smirk found a way to his features. He knew his life was over, but he would die knowing he had saved hers.

"Thank you for liking me…"

* * *

_Well, that's pretty much it. I would understand if you guys don't like it, because I personally hate this kind of fanfics. I hate it when Gaara is the bastard and doesn't really love her. GaaSaku fics should be about learning to love each other, but... why did I write this anyway? Ah well, it would be a shame if I deleted this after writing it... right?_


End file.
